Trip's War
by Jen19
Summary: **Sequel to 'Nostarcassa' - Set about three years later** On discovering a new planet, the crew find an old friend. Chapter Ten uploaded.
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except a guitar and a large, brown teddy bear.  
  
NOTE: this is set three years after "Nostarcassa". It was mean to be the next chapter of it, but it was gonna drag on forever. This is only a short chapter, to set your mind's at ease.  
  
TRIP'S WAR - Chapter One.  
  
"I'm picking up life signs," T'Pol stated from her station on the bridge.  
  
"How many?" Archer asked.  
  
"Several thousand."  
  
"Hoshi?" Archer asked, successfully gaining the attention of the comm. officer. "Any luck with the language?"  
  
"No, not yet, Sir." She said, listening more carefully. "I'm picking up three of four." She listened again, and turned to face Archer. "So far I haven't been able to recognise or decipher any."  
  
"Keep at it," Archer said. Hoshi nodded. "T'Pol, you have the bridge." He said, turning to face his first officer. "I'll be in my quarters if you need me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Archer entered his quarters and was immediately greeted by Porthos. "Hey, boy," He said, bending down to stroke him. "How are you, eh?"  
  
His answer was in the form of a lick on the face.  
  
"OK, that's enough." He said standing. The dog looked up at his master, then quietly walked over to the other side if the room. "There's no need to be like that." Archer mumbled before sitting down at his desk.  
  
He turned the computer on and was about to record his personal log when a photograph caught his attention. It was of him and a younger man. It was of him and Trip. Archer picked up the picture. He smiled as he thought of his friend. It had been almost three years since Trip had died. Life onboard the Enterprise had slowly returned to normal. Lieutenant Kelly Holdsworth had been promoted to Chief Engineer on a permanent basis, and slowly but surely things had returned to the way they were, almost.  
  
Malcolm had been surprising upset by the news of Trip's death, and even T'Pol had showed some kind of remorse at Trip's demise. Or Archer thought she had, he wasn't sure. And, of course, she had later denied it when he asked.  
  
He placed the picture back down on the desk and turned his attention back to his log.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hoshi had been working on trying to translate the languages for the past two days and, at last, had succeeded in the translation of one.  
  
"Good work, Hoshi." Archer said, smiling at the young woman standing in front of him. "Wanna go down there, find out a little more?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." She replied.  
  
Archer noted the excitement in her voice. "I think we should check on them. Make sure Doctor Phlox had the equipment to make us blend in, so to speak."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Hoshi said, leaving the Ready Room and returning to her panel.  
  
Archer followed her and sat in his chair.  
  
Hoshi brought up an image of a large shantytown on the view screen. She zoomed in until they were able to see the faces of the inhabitants.  
  
"What the hell?" Archer asked, standing and walking towards the screen. "Hoshi, zoom in on that man."  
  
"Aye, Sir." She said, pressing the necessary buttons on her panel.  
  
"Oh God." Malcolm said.  
  
"Sir, that's..........." Travis began, but was to stunned to finish his sentence.  
  
"I know." Said Archer, still to shocked to say more.  
  
Before then on the screen was the face of a man they all knew. Before them, was Trip.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: See! He's not dead! I would never kill him (well, not permanently). I know the chapter's a little short. I wanted to post it so you'd all stop sending me hate e-mail (I know where you live maddy_kym63@********.com!!). Anyway, sorry for any continuity errors etc. And sorry it's a bit of a dodgy start. Oh well, don't like it, don't read it! LYL Jen. 


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: Thought I have tried, it's still not mine.  
  
  
  
TRIP'S WAR - Chapter Two.  
  
"How can you say that?" Archer exclaimed at his science officer. "You saw him, you saw it was Trip."  
  
"It is highly unlikely," she replied. "This planet is several thousand light years away from Nostarcassa. How would he have gotten here?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know that, T'Pol" Archer said, sitting. "But it was him. It had to be!"  
  
After seeing Trip on the view screen, Archer had gone to his Ready Room to make preparations for the landing party. T'Pol had followed him. "Do human's not believe that everybody in the universe has a double?"  
  
"Some, yes....."  
  
"Then perhaps this was simply Commander Tucker's double?"  
  
"No," Archer said, shaking his head. "That was no double." He looked at T'Pol. "Why are you finding it so hard to believe that it's Trip?"  
  
"Because Commander Tucker is dead, Sir." She replied, bluntly.  
  
"We don't know that." Archer said, standing and walking around to where T'Pol was standing. She was about to reply to his statement, but Archer cut her off. "There was no body. Why did we trust them?" He asked her.  
  
"You allowed your emotions to cloud your judgement."  
  
"I suppose had I been a Vulcan......."  
  
"That was not what I was implying, Captain." She interrupted.  
  
"I've decided on the away team." He said, walking around the desk to sit back down. "It'll be Lieutenant Reed, Ensign Sato and me."  
  
"Captain, I advise against......."  
  
"You'll remain here on Enterprise," he said, her protest silenced. "We'll contact you every couple of hours to let you know what's going on." He looked up at her. "Dismissed, T'Pol."  
  
"Captain, I........"  
  
"Dismissed, Sub-Commander." He repeated.  
  
She nodded her head and returned to the Bridge.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OK, everybody ready?" Archer asked walking into he shuttle pod.  
  
Hoshi nodded and smiled. Malcolm turned from the pilot's chair to face his Captain. "Yes, Sir." He smiled and turned back to the controls. He couldn't believe it. After three years they were going to see Trip. Unless, of course, you listen to Sub-Commander T'Pol, he thought.  
  
"Sir?" Hoshi piped up. "Can we be sure it is Commander Tucker? I mean, what if Sub-Commander T'Pol's right?"  
  
"I don't think she is, Hoshi." Archer said, "But, if she is right, then we just have a look around and come home." He smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Shuttle pod clear for launch." Came a voice over the comm.  
  
"Acknowledged. Shuttle pod out." Malcolm replied. "Here we go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The journey to the planet's surface had been an uneventful one. It had taken a little over thirty minutes. After studying the inhabitants, Archer and Phlox had decided that no prostheses would be needed. Instead they had simply visited the quartermaster and dressed themselves in similar attire. The clothing was nothing special. Archer and Malcolm wore simple trousers and shirts, while Hoshi wore a long cream dress with a brown cloak.  
  
Malcolm landed the shuttle a few kilometres away from the shantytown in a nearby wood.  
  
"What was that?" Archer asked. The three had begun walking in the direction of the shantytown, and were now walking through a clearing.  
  
"What was what?" Malcolm asked, turning to face his Captain.  
  
"That." Archer said as he heard the noise again.  
  
"It sounded like rustling." Hoshi said, listening.  
  
"It was rustling." Malcolm replied. "Somebody's over there." He said, nodding towards a gathering of shrubs and bushes.  
  
"So what do we do?" Hoshi asked, trying not to panic.  
  
"OK," Archer said after thinking for a minute. "We just keep going. If they jump us, Hoshi, you can explain what we're doing here."  
  
"I can only understand one of the languages. What if it's not the same one?" She asked, frantically.  
  
"It'll be fine." Archer said, beginning to walk. Malcolm and Hoshi followed him.  
  
"Ikbado sientirian," Came a voice from within the wood.  
  
"Hoshi?" Archer asked.  
  
"I think," She sighed. "I'm not sure." She said frowning. "He wants to know who we are."  
  
"Well try and answer the man," Archer said.  
  
"Deneshu ki minsata." Hoshi paused for a minute and thought. "Deneshu ne ekarati."  
  
"What did you say?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"We were visitors, and we weren't here to hurt them."  
  
"Essa towata." Said another, more familiar sounding voice. "Mi nego eraga hunsanti."  
  
"Hoshi?" Archer asked.  
  
"He said he knew us, Sir." Hoshi replied, equally as confused as Archer and Malcolm.  
  
"You betcha ass I know ya." The voice, this time in English, said.  
  
Archer, Malcolm and Hoshi were speechless as a familiar form stepped out of the greenery and walked toward them. "How ya doin', Cap'n?"  
  
"Trip!" Archer exclaimed, embracing his friend. "We though you were dead!"  
  
"Not quite." He said. He walked over to Malcolm and Hoshi. "Hey."  
  
"It really is you," Malcolm said, dumbfounded. Hoshi said nothing. She simply hugged the man she had long thought dead.  
  
"Easy there, Hosh." Trip said. After Hoshi had let him go, he turned face the woodland. "Isbado." He called.  
  
Archer and Malcolm both looked at Hoshi, who shrugged.  
  
Several more figures emerged from the woods. They looked remarkably similar to humans. Archer was hardly able to tell a difference.  
  
"Kwant?" One of the new arrivals asked.  
  
"Nedi," Trip said, shaking his head. He proceeded to speak to the 'man' while Hoshi tried to translate for Archer and Malcolm.  
  
Trip finished talking, and returned his three friends. "Sorry 'bout that." He said smiling. "So, how are y'all?"  
  
"It really is you." Malcolm repeated. "You're not dead." He smiled. "You're not dead!"  
  
"I know that, Malcolm," Trip said. He turned his attention away from the still stunned Malcolm to Archer and Hoshi. "You really thought I was dead?" He asked sounding surprised.  
  
Hoshi nodded, still not quite believing Trip was alive and standing in front of her.  
  
"Yeah," Archer said. "The Cassian's told us you'd died after they'd.........." He finished his sentence there after he realised he didn't actually know what had happened to Trip on the planet. Trip nodded.  
  
Archer studied his friend's face. He looked the exactly the same as Archer remembered him, except for a long scar running down the left side of his face from near his eyebrow down his cheek and finishing at his jaw line "How'd that happen?" He asked, pointing at the scar.  
  
"It's a long story." Trip said. He turned to Hoshi and Malcolm. "C'mon," He said. "It'll be dark soon, we best be gettin' back to the town." He turned back to Archer and smiled. "It's real good to see ya, Jon." He said, patting his friend on the back.  
  
He began walking and Archer and Hoshi followed him.  
  
"He's not dead." Malcolm said, now standing alone in the middle of the clearing said.  
  
"MALCOLM!" Trip shouted.  
  
Malcolm caught a hold of his senses and ran to catch up.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, bit of a bad end to the chapter, but it's very late, and I'm very tired. The next chapter will explain how Trip escaped and so on, so, fear not, you will know how it all happened.  
  
Also, has anyone else noticed that Trip/Connor Trinneer looks a bit like Jim Dale did when he was younger? No? Just me then. Oh well, LYL, Jen. 


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: Not mine.  
  
NOTE: In the last two chapter's, I called it a shantytown. It is like one, but from now on, it'll be called a village. No specific reason. I just realised after I wrote the chapter I'd put 'village', and I'm too lazy to change it, so I just added this note!  
  
And I can't remember if the Vulcan ship in 'Fusion' was called the 'Voxlas' or not, but it is in this............you know the ship I mean - the one with the Vulcan's who had emotions. Yes, of course you do!  
  
Thanks to Emily!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TRIP'S WAR - Chapter Three.  
  
  
  
They had walked to the village and been greeted by a group of the villagers. Trip had explained to them who Archer, Malcolm and Hoshi were. Or at least they think he had. Hoshi had translated best she could, but was still a bit unsure.  
  
They now sat around a rectangular wooden table in Trip's house. It wasn't really a house, more of a room with a bed, table and stove and a small room at the back Archer guessed was the bathroom.  
  
They had talked about what had happened in the past three years onboard Enterprise, but Archer had a more pressing question on his mind. "So how did you get off the planet?" He asked Trip.  
  
"Well," Trip began. "I guess I'd been there a couple of weeks when we managed to get off the surface," He thought for a moment. "There was me and a couple of other guys there. The Cassian's had been tryin' all kinds of species to see if anthing'd work. There was a small group of people, not exactly rebels 'cus their government didn't know who they were, or that they even existed." He stopped to think again. "Say, do you remember Heureux?" He asked Malcolm and Hoshi.  
  
"Yeah," Hoshi said, "The tall guy with the red eyes?"  
  
"Yeah," Trip said, nodding. "Well, he was kinda the leader." He leant forwards and rested his arms on the table.  
  
"Leader?" Malcolm asked. "Wasn't he the deputy Mayor or something?"  
  
"Yeah, well. It's always the quiet ones." Trip said. "Anyway," he continued, "They decided that, I dunno, there had to be a better way or whatever, so behind Piandre's back, they got the shuttlepod repaired. A few day's after they'd finished the repairs, they came and got us out of the hospital." He finished and sat back.  
  
"So how did you get here?" Archer asked. "You can't have got here in the shuttlepod. It's too far."  
  
"No," Trip continued, "We didn't get here in the shuttlepod." He ran his hand through his hair and rested his elbows on the table. "We were picked up after a couple a days by a cargo ship. It brought us here."  
  
"A cargo ship?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Yes," Trip said looking at Malcolm. "It was heading to the city, it took us there. We left the city and came here."  
  
"The city?" Hoshi asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's a couple of miles east of here." Trip explained. "Pete and me decided to leave and came here."  
  
"Who's Pete?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"His a Vulcan from the planet." Trip explained. "He's kinda like the ones we met on the Voxlas." Trip stood. " Hang on a sec," Trip said, leaving the room. He returned a few seconds later with Pete, or at least who they assumed to be Pete, in tow. "This is Pete." Trip said, sitting back down.  
  
"Hello," Pete said. "Trip has told me about you," he said, looking at the three. "It's good to met you." He was a young Vulcan, about the same build as Trip.  
  
"Like wise," Archer said, standing to shake the Vulcan's hand. "Pete?" He asked, "Seems a bit of an odd name for a Vulcan."  
  
"My actual name is Pe'teroi." He said, shaking Archer's hand. "Trip began to call me 'Pete' after we'd know each other for a few days."  
  
Archer smiled and sat back down.  
  
"Trip!" A voice called from outside.  
  
A few seconds later, a young girl entered the room. She stopped when she saw the group around the table.  
  
"Aisha," Trip said, walking to where the girl was standing.  
  
The girl looked at Trip, then at Pete before whispering something into Trip's ear. She took one last look at the group then left the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pete asked.  
  
"The generator's playin' up." He said, looking at the Vulcan. "Y'all excuse me, I'll be back in a minute." He said to the others. He smiled, then followed the girl.  
  
"Generator?" Archer asked.  
  
"Yes," Pete said, sitting down next to him. "We've been here almost three years, Captain," he explained. "I spent the time teaching some of the villager's to speak English, whereas Trip's spent it building a generator."  
  
"Who was the girl?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"That was Aisha." Pete said, looking at Malcolm. "She is one of the ones that help Trip to maintain and repair the generator." He stood and walked to the stove. "She can also speak English. She's a very clever girl." He took a pot out of one of the cupboards and proceeded to make some kind of a beverage. He brought the pot over to the table, along with four mugs. "Klarm," he said, sitting. "It's a bit like your Earth tea, or so Trip say's. Either way it tastes nice." He picked up the pot and poured himself a mug full, before doing the same for Archer, Malcolm and Hoshi.  
  
"It's nice," Hoshi said, after taking a sip. "Kinda a cross between coffee and tea." She smiled and took another sip.  
  
"So where are the others?" Malcolm asked.  
  
Pete looked up from his mug and frowned. "Sorry?"  
  
"Trip said there were several of you on Nostarcassa, but there's only you and him here."  
  
Pete looked down at his mug and sighed. "The other's are dead." He said, looking at Malcolm. He shook his head and looked at Archer. "This isn't a friendly planet," he looked at Hoshi, "Especially for you."  
  
"What does that mean?" Archer asked, noting the slight look of panic on the young woman's face.  
  
"This continent is in the midst of war," Pete said, "The Sobakan......."  
  
"Sobakan?" Archer interrupted.  
  
"Yes," Pete said, looking at Archer. "They live in the city." He took a sip of his drink. "Shall I start at the beginning?"  
  
Archer, Malcolm and Hoshi all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Many years ago the Sobakan and the Peri lived in harmony throughout this continent. The Sobakan were originally brought to this planet as salves, although that was centuries ago. They were emancipated several hundred years ago." He took another sip of his drink. "Fifty years ago, a radical Sobakan faction made it into government. They decided the Peri were not worthy of living in the city and banished them."  
  
"Banished them?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Trip has often referred to the Sobakan's as 'regular little Nazi's'." Pete said, "They banished the Peri to small settlement's outside of the town. This is the only one that remains."  
  
"What happened to the other's?" Archer asked.  
  
"The Sobakan raided the villages. They killed the settlers. The few who survived came here."  
  
"Nice people," Malcolm said under his breath before sipping his drink.  
  
"For some reason they left the settlement alone," Pete continued. "But, if they find anybody outside of the village, they kill them."  
  
"Is that what happened to the others?" Hoshi asked.  
  
"Something like that." Pete said. "Sometimes, they come into the village and take people away, mainly the women. They take them to the city. We never see them again."  
  
Before anybody could respond, Aisha ran into the room.  
  
She said something in a panicked voice to Pete. "Excuse me." Pete said, then left.  
  
"What was that about?" Malcolm asked, sipping his drink.  
  
"I'm not sure," Hoshi said, "Something about somebody being ill. She said it too quickly for me to catch what she said."  
  
Archer sipped his drink. He hadn't understood anything of what the girl had said, but he had understood one word - Trip.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, Bad end, I know. I also forgot to put in the contacting Enterprise bit, but just pretend I did..........................  
  
And if anybody knows the max warp of Enterprise in TOS, could you please email me with it. It's for a fic I'm writing, but I haven't watched TOS for ages, so I can't remember. I know there MUST be somebody out there who knows..................  
  
Some people, for some reason, have emailed me to ask what the shirts are like. No - they're not like normal school/work shirts. Think of a long sleeved shirt, but without cuffs, take off the collar and buttons and tie it up around the waist with a belt/bit of rope so it makes a V neck, or just use your imagination, I really don't care/mind.  
  
Hope that cleared it up for the lot that asked. If you didn't ask, and just read that, sorry for wasting ten seconds of your life!!  
  
LYL, Jen. 


	4. Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER: Yes, I own it. I own it all. And I shall use my newfound army to conquer the world - hahaha!!!!! (In case you haven't guessed, that was sarcasm. I own squat!)  
  
NOTE: OK, so Pete isn't a great name for a Vulcan, but I'm too lazy to keep typing Pe'teroi over and over. Anyway, my brother's called Peter, so it's kinda a tribute/mickey take of him!  
  
TRIP'S WAR - Chapter four.  
  
  
  
Archer paced up and down the room waiting for Pete or Pe'teroi or whatever the hell his name was to return. A young man had entered the room not long after the Vulcan had left, and told them to wait where they were, and that Pete and Trip would be back shortly.  
  
"Maybe you should sit down, Sir." Malcolm suggested.  
  
Archer did as his Armoury Officer suggested.  
  
"We can't be sure of what's happening, Sir," Hoshi said, "I could have mis- translated what the girl said. We don't know that anything's actually wrong."  
  
Archer looked at his two officers. "You're right," he said. "But I've still got a bad feeling about this whole situation."  
  
"Even so, Sir," Malcolm said, "At least we know Commander Tucker's alive. That's better than what we all believed to be the truth three days ago."  
  
"Even so, something just feels wrong," he stood and walked to the other end of the room. "It's like......... I don't know," he walked back to the table and sat down. "But it's not good."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Half an hour later, Pete returned to the three waiting officers.  
  
"What happened?" Archer asked.  
  
"There was a slight problem with the repairs. Trip injured his hand."  
  
"Where is he?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"He is still with Aisha. He'll be back presently." Pete walked from where he was standing towards the door. He looked out into the street, then returned to the table.  
  
"If the village has a generator, why do you use candles?" Hoshi asked, changing the subject. Archer and Malcolm looked at her. "Sorry," she said, "I've just noticed the candles on the wall. If Commander Tucker's built a generator, why don't you use that?"  
  
"Trip only had limited supplies, the generator isn't powerful enough to supply power to the whole village." Pete explained, "Also, the Sobakan's don't approve of the Peri having any from of technology. They killed those who were technologically minded in an attempt to ban technology from the villages. The candles also divert unwanted attention from the Sobakan's."  
  
"What was wrong with it?" Archer asked.  
  
"Pardon?" Pete asked, looking confused.  
  
"You said there were problems with the generator. What were they?" Archer knew that they weren't being told the whole truth. He knew that, to some extent, the Vulcan was lying.  
  
"I am no good with technology," Pete said, "I have no idea what was wrong."  
  
Archer nodded, still convinced that they were being lied too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Archer, Malcolm and Hoshi spent the night in Trip's house waiting for him to return. They had managed to wait for several hours, before eventually falling asleep.  
  
It was now morning and there was still no sign of Trip.  
  
"I'm gonna go and take a look around," Archer said.  
  
"Sir," Malcolm said. "They told us to wait here."  
  
"We've been waiting here for the past ten hours." Archer said bluntly.  
  
Malcolm was about to reply to his Commanding Officer when the door opened. Trip entered the room, smiled at them and walked to the stove.  
  
"Trip?" Archer asked. Trip turned to face him. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Out." Trip said. "I've been fixin' the generator."  
  
"How's your hand?"  
  
"Fine," Trip said, unconsciously placing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"You OK?" Archer asked, studying his friends face. "You look a little off."  
  
"Thanks," Trip said. He decided against making himself anything to eat. He walked over to where Malcolm was sitting and sat down next to him.  
  
"Did you fix it?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Yeah," Trip replied, yawning. "It was just a couple of loose wires. Nothing to serious."  
  
"You sure you're OK?" Archer asked, sitting down next to Hoshi.  
  
"I'm fine," Trip said defensively. "What's with the twenty questions?" He asked, folding his arms.  
  
"Show me your hand," Archer said, walking over to stand by where Trip was sitting. When Trip had folded his arms, Archer had tried to see if there were any kind of bandaging, or even a cut, on one of them. He had failed to see either.  
  
"Why the hell's got into you?" Trip asked.  
  
"You gonna show me?" Archer asked.  
  
Trip thought for a minute. "No."  
  
Archer went and sat back down.  
  
Malcolm looked at Hoshi who simply shrugged. After a few minuets of silence, Malcolm spoke up. "Sirs?" He asked.  
  
"You didn't cut your hand, did you?" Archer asked Trip, ignoring Malcolm and Hoshi's puzzled looks.  
  
Trip didn't answer; he just shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"Trip?" Archer asked, this time his voice softer.  
  
"No," Trip said, closing his eyes and gently shaking his head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Archer asked.  
  
Trip sighed. "I just weren't feelin' too hot. That's all." He said looking at Archer.  
  
"Trip..........." Archer began, but was cut off by Trip.  
  
"I gotta go," He said standing and heading to the door.  
  
Archer was going to call after him, but decided it was futile. Trip was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Archer, fed up of not knowing what was going on, had gone in search of Pete or Trip. He had paired Malcolm and Hoshi up. They were at present searching the other half of the village.  
  
After walking around for several hours, Archer gave up and headed back to Trip's house. Not long after, Malcolm and Hoshi returned.  
  
"Any luck?" Archer asked.  
  
"No, Sir," Hoshi said, "We looked everywhere." She added, sitting down.  
  
"It's not even as if the village is that big," Malcolm said, sitting next the Hoshi. "Where the hell can they be?"  
  
Archer shrugged. The door opening caught his attention.  
  
Pete walked in and stood next to where the three were sitting. "You were looking for me?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," Archer said, looking at the Vulcan. "We were wondering what happened yesterday?"  
  
"I've already told you." Pete said, sounding impatient.  
  
"You did tell us something," Archer said, "But you didn't tell us the truth."  
  
"I don't understand?" Pete said, sounding confused.  
  
"We know you lied about Trip hurting himself last night." Archer explained. "We were just wondering what the hell is going on."  
  
Pete sat down next to Archer. "It's not my place to tell you." He said, sighing. "Trip should really............"  
  
"We asked Trip," Malcolm said. "He wouldn't say. He just left and we haven't seen him since."  
  
"I can't." Pete said, standing.  
  
Archer caught his arm as he stood. "Don't you think we have a right to know?" He asked. "He's our friend."  
  
Pete shook his head and sat back down. "Trip is ill." Pete explained. "During the experiments on Nostarcassa, the Cassian's removed sections of DNA and replaced it with their infected DNA to see how we would each react. In me and the other's, the infected DNA remained dormant." Pete stopped and looked around the three. He wasn't sure if he should be telling them this, but these were Trip's friends, they had a right to know. "Human DNA best resembled the DNA of the Cassian's. Trip's DNA reacted differently to mine."  
  
Archer waited for Pete to further his explanation. "What happened?" He asked, after it became obvious Pete had finished. "I don't understand?"  
  
"It means Commander Tucker's infected." Hoshi said.  
  
"What?" Archer and Malcolm asked in unison.  
  
"You told 'em then?"  
  
The four turned to face the door. Trip was standing there leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"They had a right to know." Pete said standing and walking over to Trip. He whispered something in his ear and then left the room.  
  
Trip walked over and sat down next to Archer.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Archer asked.  
  
"I hadn't seen you in three years," Trip said, looking at his friend. "I was happy to see ya. I didn't wanna tell ya straight away." He looked at Malcolm and Hoshi. "I didn't wanna tell ya at all."  
  
The four sat in silence.  
  
"There's something I don't understand." Hoshi said after a while.  
  
Trip looked at her. "What?" he asked.  
  
"The people on Nostarcassa died." She said.  
  
"I know." Trip said, leaning back.  
  
"Well, that means that.............." Hoshi cut off mid sentence, realising what it did actually mean.  
  
"What?" Archer asked, looking from Trip to Hoshi.  
  
"It means I will too." Trip said looking at Archer. "I'm dyin'."  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, so it ended a little heavily there....sorry. But remember - never kills Trip! ;).  
  
And sorry it took sooo long to update. My computer crashed, then when I restarted it - oops. The damned thing had wiped windows. Brilliant.  
  
I now have a new computer (obviously), but I had no back up for any of my stories - DOH! So now I've gotta type up the whole thing again. This could take some time. Sorry. I'll get it done ASAP.  
  
Anyway, LYL, Jen. 


	5. Chapter Five

DISCALIMER: Still not mine.  
  
TRIP'S WAR - Chapter Five  
  
"Sorry?" Archer asked, not quite believing what he'd just been told. "What?"  
  
"You heard." Trip said.  
  
"Just because I heard it doesn't mean I believe it!" Archer shouted, standing from the table.  
  
"Would ya just calm down?" Trip asked, not bothering to raise his voice to match Archers.  
  
"You just told me you're going to die and you want me to be calm, I........"  
  
"Sirs!" Malcolm interrupted, trying to control the situation  
  
Archer shook his head and sat back down.  
  
"Ya know," Trip said, looking at Hoshi and Malcolm. "Ya don't need to call me 'Sir' anymore."  
  
"Technically, we do." Malcolm corrected him. "You were never de- commissioned, so you're still 'Commander'."  
  
"Oh," Trip said, surprised.  
  
"Would you listen to yourselves?" Archer said. "You can't just tell us something like that, then discuss if you still hold your commission or not!" He said, looking at Trip.  
  
"What does it matter?" Trip asked, standing and walking towards the door. He turned back to face them. "You all thought I was dead anyway."  
  
"But you're not," Archer said, sighing. "And finding you alive, only to find out that you're going to die is worse than thinking you were dead in the first place."  
  
Archer, Hoshi and Malcolm sat in silence for a while thinking about what Trip had just told them. Trip remained standing by the door, watching his friends. He'd missed them. He was glad to see them, but, at the same time, wished they'd never found him. He'd made a new life for himself, although it was nothing compared to Enterprise, he'd grown to like it.  
  
Shouting outside caught his attention. "Great." He said.  
  
"What?" Malcolm asked.  
  
Trip didn't answer. He walked over to a closet on the far side of the room. He opened the door and removed a false floor, revealing a small room.  
  
"What the............" Archer began, but was cut of by Trip.  
  
"Get in." He said.  
  
"Why?" Archer asked.  
  
"Just do it, Jon!" Trip snapped. Archer, Hoshi and Malcolm walked over to the closet. Hoshi was first to climb down into the small room followed by Malcolm. "If you need to, light the lantern in the far corner, but only that one. And be quiet," Trip told them.  
  
"Trip, what's going on?" Archer asked.  
  
"Get in," Trip told him. "And don't come out till I get you."  
  
"Trip, I........"  
  
"Get in!" Trip said, pushing Archer slightly towards the door. "Promise me you won't come out till I get you."  
  
Archer nodded and climbed down the small hatch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Archer, Malcolm and Hoshi sat huddled in the small room. They had lit the lantern. It only produced a small amount of light, but it was better than nothing.  
  
They could hear somebody talking, but couldn't tell whom.  
  
"Is it the same language as before?" Archer whispered to Hoshi. She nodded. "What are they saying?" He asked.  
  
Hoshi listened for a minute. "I think they're looking for us." She said. "He's asking for the new comers."  
  
They all listened again. This time they heard Trip talking.  
  
"What did he say?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Erm," Hoshi said, shifting uncomfortably. "I'd rather not translate that, Sir."  
  
"Hoshi?" Archer asked, looking at her.  
  
"The gist of it was 'go away, you idiot', but there were a few more expletives used."  
  
Archer smiled to himself. He was about to ask what was happening when he noticed that the room above had gone quite. They could hear what sounded like a struggle, followed by a 'thud'.  
  
"I'm going." Archer said, heading towards the door.  
  
"Sir," Malcolm said, grabbing Archer's wrist. "He said to wait here."  
  
"I don't care," Archer said, snatching his wrist back. "I'm going."  
  
"Sir," Malcolm pleaded. "For all we know, going up there could just make whatever's happening up there worse."  
  
Archer sat back down. "Damn." He muttered to himself. He knew Malcolm was right. But he still found it hard to fight the urge to go and see what was happening. The only thing that stopped him was the fact he'd promised.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trip rolled himself onto his side. 'Well that went well' he thought to himself. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. 'I really should learn to watch what I say.' He thought. His side was hurting, as was his head. He sat still for a few minutes before standing. He walked over to the closet and opened the door. "OK." He called down. "Ya can come up now." He walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Trip?" Archer asked, climbing up the ladder. He walked over to where Trip was sitting. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked, taking in his friend appearance.  
  
Trip was sitting at the table, leaning forwards slightly with his arms wrapped around his stomach. He had a small cut above his right eyebrow. He didn't respond to what Archer had said verbally. He just looked at his friend and shrugged.  
  
"What did they want?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"You." Trip said. He let out a small cough.  
  
"What did they do?" Archer asked, sitting down next to his friend.  
  
"They just generally don't like me." Trip said, smiling.  
  
"Is that how that happened?" Archer asked, pointing at Trip's scar.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
Before Archer could ask what Trip meant by 'not exactly', Pete walked in the room. "Thank God." He said, "I thought they'd find you." He smiled at Malcolm and Hoshi before walking over and crouching next to Trip. "Are you OK?" He asked. Trip nodded.  
  
"I think you should come back to Enterprise with us," Archer said. "Let Phlox take a look at you. He might be able to help."  
  
Trip shook his head.  
  
"You should go, Trip." Pete said.  
  
"No." Trip said standing. He walked over to the other side of the room. "I can't just go back!" He shouted.  
  
Archer noticed Trip was sounding short of breath. "Trip," He said, soothingly.  
  
"No," Trip said, coughing. "I'm not going............"  
  
Malcolm noticed Trip start to sway slightly. He moved over to give him a supporting arm. Just as he reached Trip, he collapsed on the floor. "Trip!" Malcolm said, kneeling down besides him and feeling for a pulse.  
  
Archer, Hoshi and Pete had also moved over to where Malcolm and Trip were. "Malcolm?" Archer asked.  
  
"He's alive, Sir." Malcolm said, looking up at the Captain.  
  
"OK," Archer said, looking at Trip. "We're taking him back to Enterprise. Now." He turned his attention to Pete. "Would you please come with us?" He asked.  
  
"Me?" Pete asked, sounding confused.  
  
"You'll be able to inform our Doctor of Trip's condition better the any of us."  
  
Pete nodded and moved over to help Malcolm carry Trip.  
  
Archer followed Hoshi out of the room.  
  
"Sir?" Hoshi asked, noting the look of concern on her Captain's face.  
  
Archer looked at her.  
  
"He'll be OK, Sir." She said.  
  
"I hope so, Hoshi." He replied. He turned his attention back to Malcolm and Pete. "You ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Malcolm said. "Lead the way."  
  
And so he did. He was too lost in his own thought's to engage in conversation on the way back to the shuttle. He just hoped Phlox could help.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know they acted a little oddly in this chapter - especially Archer and Trip. But I'm basically gonna ignore the 'golden rule' of fan fic here. Sorry!  
  
Don't know if anyone's actually still reading this story. If you are, I'll try and update the next chapter soon. If your not, then you're not reading this anyway so...........  
  
I'll stop blabbering and start on the next chapter. LYL, Jen. 


	6. Chapter Six

DISCALIMER: Not mine - never will be.  
  
NOTE: OK, my medical knowledge is VERY limited. (I barely know how to put a plaster on). I don't even know if what's wrong with Trip is possible, but Star Trek is SCIENCE FICTION. Think about those two words for a minute, and you'll realise it doesn't matter if what I've written is complete rubbish. Oh, the joys of Science Fiction!! ;)  
  
TRIP'S WAR - Chapter Six  
  
Phlox had met them in the launch bay and Trip, Malcolm and Pete had accompanied him back to sickbay. Hoshi had gone to her quarters and Archer had gone to inform T'Pol of what was happening, even though he wasn't entirely sure himself.  
  
After telling T'Pol what had happened, he had gone to his quarters and changed into his uniform. He was about to record his log when Phlox called him over the comm. Archer turned of the computer and left for sickbay.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Archer saw Phlox standing next to the bio-bed in which Trip was lying. "Doctor?" he asked, walking towards the bed. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Indeed, Captain." Phlox said, turning away from the bed.  
  
"Where's Pete?" Archer asked, noticing the Vulcan wasn't in the room.  
  
"He had assisted me all he could. Mr Reed escorted him to the Mess Hall, I believe."  
  
Archer nodded. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"Commander Tucker seems to be suffering from a genetic disorder," Phlox said, walking over to his work surface. He motioned for Archer to follow him. "It seems to be primarily effecting the Adenine and Thiamine base pair within the DNA structure." He indicated for Archer to look through the microscope. Archer did so. "In turn the mRNA is being prevented form carrying out............."  
  
"Doctor," Archer interrupted. "Is there a simpler way of explaining this?"  
  
"Of course." Phlox said, smiling. "To put it simply, Mr Tucker's DNA isn't replicating itself. This basically means his body is shutting down."  
  
"Shutting down?" Archer asked.  
  
Phlox nodded. "The human body cannot survive unless transcription takes place."  
  
"Can you do anything?" Archer asked.  
  
"It'll take time." Phlox said. "I think I may be able to come up with a prohibiter. That should work while I try and find a more permanent solution."  
  
Archer nodded his thanks to the doctor and turned to leave.  
  
"Captain?" Phlox called after him.  
  
Archer turned to face the doctor.  
  
"I strongly believe in doctor-patient confidentiality. However, there is something I think you should see."  
  
"What?" Archer asked, walking back to where Phlox was standing.  
  
"Before you arrived, I was examining Mr Tucker." He said, walking over to the bio-bed.  
  
Archer followed. Now closer, he could see that Trip wasn't wearing a shirt, and was lying on his side.  
  
Archer stood so he was facing Trip's back. Phlox walked around and stood opposite Archer. He pulled the sheet down to Trip's waist level.  
  
Archer was too shocked to say anything. Across Trip's back was a criss- cross pattern of scars. Not knowing what to say, he simply looked at the doctor.  
  
Phlox gently rolled Trip onto his back. Archer saw numerous scars on Trip's chest, but not like the ones on his back. "Can you tell where they came from?" he asked.  
  
"I can hazard a guess." Phlox said, pulling the sheet up to cover Trip. "But I suspect you already have a good idea."  
  
Archer nodded. "Thank you, Doctor." He said.  
  
Phlox nodded and Archer left to find some answers.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow. That's the shortest chapter I ever written (I think.....).  
  
Anyways - sorry about all the technical crap. Like I said before, I'm rubbish a medical stuff (shoulda thought of that BEFORE I started the story - DOH!).  
  
LYL, Jen.  
  
PS - Some people have emailed me about the title. No, it's not about Trip getting better. There's a whole lotta complex plot coming up people - joy!! (Murder, kidnap, violence etc - the whole shebang!) 


	7. Chapter Seven

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Don't sue.  
  
NOTE: I know Phlox came up with a 'cure' kinda quick - but I had no plot for in between them getting back and this chapter, so sorry if you think it's a little too quick, but hey.............you'll just have live with it! ;)  
  
  
  
TRIP'S WAR - Chapter Seven  
  
Archer, unable to find either Malcolm or Pete, had called Malcolm over the comm. and asked him to bring Pete to his Ready Room.  
  
"Come." He called, when the door chimed.  
  
Malcolm entered the room, closely followed by the Vulcan. "Sir?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant." Archer replied. "Please, sit down." He said, looking at Pete.  
  
After the two had settled, Archer continued. "While our doctor was examining Trip, he found.............." He paused, thinking how to phrase it. "Several scars on Trip's torso. I was wondering if you could enlighten us as to their origin."  
  
Pete nodded. "Trip and I are part of a............" He thought for a moment. "What do you call them?" He asked, looking at Malcolm. "Guerillil?"  
  
"Guerrillas?" Malcolm asked.  
  
Pete nodded. "Guerrillas. Thank you." He turned his attention back to Archer. "I am leader of the Alriten Group. Trip is second in command of the Berilo Group. I suspect they are simply from battles."  
  
"How many groups are there?" Malcolm asked before Archer had a to ask his question.  
  
"Six." Pete said.  
  
"And you all............."  
  
"Malcolm." Archer interrupted.  
  
"Sorry, Sir." Malcolm apologised.  
  
Archer nodded to Malcolm before turning to face Pete again. "What about his back?"  
  
"Sorry?" Pete asked, sounding confused.  
  
"His back?" Archer repeated.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know." Pete said, standing. "You'll have to ask Trip." He turned towards the door. "If you'll excuse me, Captain." And with that he left.  
  
"Sir?" Malcolm, who was now standing next to Archer, asked.  
  
Archer sighed. "When Phlox examined Trip he found them."  
  
"Would you like me to keep an eye on our guest?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Thank you." Archer said, smiling.  
  
"Phlox to Archer."  
  
Malcolm nodded at Archer and left.  
  
"Archer here."  
  
"Captain," Phlox said. "Mr Tucker is awake.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Captain." Phlox greeted Archer as he entered sickbay.  
  
"Doctor," Archer returned the welcome. "How is he?"  
  
"He's resting," Phlox told him. "I have managed to find a temporary prohibitor. However, it will only last for twelve hours or so, so he'll have to retake it at least twice a day."  
  
Archer nodded. ""Good work, Doctor. Thank you." Archer looked around and saw Trip in the bed in the far corner.  
  
"You may speak with him," Phlox said, answering Archers un-asked question. "But only for a short while," He continued. "He's still weak. The prohibitor hasn't started to fully work yet."  
  
"Thank you." Archer moved over to where Trip was. "Trip?" He asked gently.  
  
Trip opened his eyes. "Hey ya Cap'n."  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Better." Trip said, sighing. "Look, Jon, about earlier. I'm sorry I ............"  
  
"It's OK," Archer interrupted.  
  
"It's weird bein' back." Trip said, looking around him.  
  
"Not much has changed." Archer said, sitting in the chair Phlox had earlier placed by the bed. "Except Chef can cook a new dish and Phlox had got a new bat."  
  
Trip let out a small laugh before sitting up in the bed.  
  
"But I do have a question I'd like you to answer," Archer said, looking at Trip. "You don't have to, if you don't want, though." He added.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"When Phlox was examining you, he found the scars on your front and back. Pete told us about you being in a guerrilla fighting party, so I guess that explains some, but.................what the hell happened?"  
  
"It doesn't matter now." Trip said, shaking his head.  
  
"Please, Trip."  
  
Trip took a deep breath. He held it for a few seconds before releasing it. "The cargo ship that picked us up wasn't exactly your normal cargo ship." He took another deep breath before continuing. "It was a slave ship."  
  
"A slave ship?" Archer asked, not sure he wanted to hear the rest of his friend's tale.  
  
Trip nodded. "When we got to the city, we were sold and put to work in the mines. They even made us sleep down there." Trip looked away from Archer, and instead started to look at his hands. "After a couple of days, me an' Moian got................."  
  
"Moian?" Archer asked.  
  
"He was from Nostarcassa." Trip explained, still looking at his hands. "We started to get sick so they took us outta the mine 'case it was the stale air makin' us ill. They put up on........." He thought for a few seconds. "I guess ya could call it transport duties." Trip stopped his explanation and began twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"Trip. What happened?" Archer asked softly.  
  
"When we didn't get any better, they decided we were fakin' it to get outta doin' the work, so" He sighed. "So they started flogging us till we got better. After a couple of weeks, Moian got real sick and died. They bought Pete up to help me with the work. After that there was a cave-in down in the mine. 'Bout sixty or so people were killed." Trip looked at Archer for the first time since he began his explanation. "That's about it." He looked back at his hands.  
  
Archer found it hard to accept what he'd just been told. The two sat in silence for a while. Archer wasn't sure how long, but he didn't want to leave. He had a million questions racing through his mind. "How did you get to the village?" He asked. He didn't know why - it seemed to be the only coherent sentence his mind could make.  
  
Trip looked at Archer. "We were helped by one of the servant girls," He looked back at his hands. "Aisha." He looked back at Archer. "You remember Aisha?" Archer nodded. "She helped us."  
  
Before Archer could ask another question, Phlox appeared at his side. "Captain," He said in his usual merry tone. "Mr Tucker is in need of rest. And I suspect you have your own fair share of work to be doing."  
  
Archer stood. "I'll come by and see you later." He said to Trip, who smiled and nodded. "Doctor."  
  
"Goodbye, Captain." Phlox said.  
  
Archer turned and left sickbay.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: The whole 'I was a slave' thing isn't central to the story, but I needed a legitimate reason for Trip to REALLY hate Sobakan's in the upcoming chapters. And that was it.  
  
Anyway, that's about all. It might be a while till I update next. I now have a job (yey - money!) but I also have essays to write for University, and I need time to eat. But I'm still writing - just not typing ;).  
  
LYL, Jen.  
  
Leicester City FC won Walsall FC 2-0 on Saturday. Me very happy!! If Leicester City go up into The Premiership, they'll be playing Birmingham City FC next season and................Why am I telling you this? You don't care. Sorry! I'll stop wasting your time and go celebrate elsewhere................. 


	8. Chapter Eight

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I'm making no money.etc etc.  
  
NOTE: Starfleet procedure would probably be a hell of a lot more complex that it is here - but I don't care. It's only a story. And I'm too lazy to write a Archer/Forrest conversation, so..................  
  
  
  
TRIP'S WAR - Chapter Eight  
  
Malcolm caught up with Pete in the corridor of C deck.  
  
"Lieutenant," Pete greeted him without slowing down. "If your Captain sent you, I................."  
  
"No, no," Malcolm interrupted. "I was just wondering if you wanted to get something to eat?"  
  
"We just ate." Pete said, raising his eyebrow at Malcolm.  
  
"I know," Malcolm said, realising his mistake. "But there's someone I'd like you to meet."  
  
Pete stopped and gave Malcolm a questioning look.  
  
"Come on." Malcolm said, leading the way to the Mess Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As they entered the Mess Hall, Malcolm hoped to God that T'Pol would be there. His luck was in - he spotted her sitting with Travis and Hoshi in the far corner. He walked over, followed by Pete. "Mind if we join you?" He asked.  
  
Travis looked up. "'Course not, Sir." He looked at Pete. "You must be Pete." The Vulcan nodded. "Hi, I'm Travis Mayweather."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you." He said, sitting. Malcolm sat too.  
  
"Pete?" T'Pol asked, inquisitively.  
  
"Pe'teroi." He said, looking at her. "You must be T'pol."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Trip has told me about you," He turned to face the others. "About all of you." He turned back to T'Pol and smiled. "It has been many years since I saw a Vulcan."  
  
"I'm sure it has." She replied finishing her drink. "If you'll excuse me, I have to return to the Bridge." She stood and left.  
  
"She's not like I imagined." Pete said once T'Pol had left.  
  
"Really?" Hoshi asked.  
  
Pete nodded. "She's beautiful."  
  
Malcolm, Travis and Hoshi all smiled at each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"When can I get outta here, Doc?" Trip asked impatiently. He'd been in sickbay for almost two days, and was getting incredibly bored.  
  
"The prohibitor is working efficiently," Phlox said. "You don't appear to be having any adverse reactions. I expect you'll be able to leave as soon as I've run a few more tests." Phlox smiled and went back to his workstation.  
  
"Great," Trip muttered to himself. Not that he had anything to actually do once he got out, but it'd be more interesting than sickbay.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Trip looked up to see archer standing by his bedside. "Hey."  
  
"How are you?" Archer asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Trip replied. "I'd be even better if Phlox'd let me outta here."  
  
Archer thought he heard Phlox say something in the background but couldn't be sure. "You'll be out soon." Archer said reassuringly.  
  
"How's Pete?"  
  
"OK, I think," Archer said "He seems to have taken quite a shine to T'Pol."  
  
Trip smiled. "Guess his seven years are up."  
  
Archer let out a small laugh. "Look, Trip," he said, his voice suddenly sounding more serious. "I was wondering if you wanna come back?"  
  
"Come back?" Trip asked.  
  
"Come back." Archer repeated.  
  
"On Enterprise?" Archer nodded. "I can't just come back. It's been three years, I mean................" He thought for a second. "What about the crew? Lieutenant Holdsworth?"  
  
"I've spoken to her," Archer told him. "She, and all the crew I've spoken to so far have said they'd like you to come back. Holdsworth even said she'd resign her position as Chief Engineer if you come back."  
  
Trip shook his head. "I dunno, Jon. I mean................what about Starfleet?"  
  
"I've spoken with Admiral Forrest. As you're still a commissioned officer there's nothing they can do." Archer explained. "He said that if you and I agree, you're more than welcome back."  
  
Trip sighed. "Three years is a long time. A lot's changed. I can't just come back an' expect everythin' to be the same."  
  
"I understand that," Archer said, "But at least think about it. OK?"  
  
Trip nodded. "OK."  
  
"I'll see you later." Archer said, turning to leave Sickbay.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'What am I doin'?' Trip thought. Three years. Everyday for the past three years he'd thought about Enterprise. Every night he'd dreamt about being back - seeing everyone again. Now he was being a chance to return, not strings attached. So why was he hesitating? 'Because they've spent three thinkin' ya were dead. Ya can't just show up again an' expect everythin' to be fine an' dandy.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Archer lay on his bed with Porthos by his side. "What d'ya think, boy?" He asked the dog. Porthos looked up at his master. "I know," Archer said, scratching behind the dogs ear. "D'ya think he'll come back?" The bog let out a small whine. "You're right," Archer said standing and heading to the shower. "There's nothing I can do now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Trip sat in his quarters - well, not 'his' quarters, they were actually guest quarters - thinking about his options. Stay or go. It was that simple. He stood and walked over to the comm. "Tucker to Archer."  
  
"Archer here."  
  
"Sir, I've made up my mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Will he stay? Will he go? Who can say? ; )  
  
The next chapter will take even longer - sorry! It's not my fault. Peter (my older brother) had a bit of an 'accident' at the weekend. Anyway, long story short - he's got a broken back (don't worry, not serious...........no nerve, just bone) and I've got a broke wrist. Due to this, typing is somewhat slower. Never mind - at least I can still walk - haha!!!!  
  
Anyway, LYL, Jen. 


	9. Chapter Nine

DISCLAIMER: Don't own any 'Star Trek' stuff. If I did, I'd be loaded! However, I do own the little tale at the bottom of the page - that's all mine!! HAHAHA!!!!!  
  
NOTE: This looks like a long chapter. Well, sorry to disappoint, it's not........it's just a VERY long A/N at the end.  
  
  
  
TRIP'S WAR - Chapter Nine  
  
Archer sat in his quarters waiting for Trip. He'd expected him to already be there, but he arrived to find his quarters and the corridor empty. He was thinking about Trip's decision. He hoped he'd decide to return to the ship, but he knew three years was a long time, and that a lot had changed, both for Archer and Trip. The door chime brought him out of his thoughts. "Come." He called.  
  
"Hey, Cap'n." trip said, entering the room and sitting down on the bed. "Hey, boy." He said to Porthos as the beagle jumped up on the bed. "Long time no see."  
  
"You've decided?" Archer asked.  
  
"Yeah," Trip replied, still playing with Porthos.  
  
"Well?" Archer asked after Trip didn't elaborate.  
  
Trip looked at Archer. "I wanna stay."  
  
"You wanna come back?" Archer asked, smiling.  
  
Trip nodded. "I know it'll be weird at first, but, well, if the crew are ok with it. I mean T'Pol might be a bit funny about it at first too, but I think that, well, Malcolm would be..........."  
  
"Trip," Archer interrupted Trip's rant. "Everyone I've spoken with would like you to come back. The ship hasn't been the same since you died."  
  
Trip raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I gotta go back to the village first though," Trip said. "If that's OK."  
  
"Sure." Archer nodded. "What about Pete?" He suddenly realised that Trip leaving the planet would leave Pete alone. Or would he want Enterprise to take him back to Vulcan?  
  
"We've spoken about it before." Trip said, "He decided a long time ago that if anything like this ever happened, he'd wanna stay on the planet." Trip sighed. "Guess he wouldn't really fit in back on Vulcan now anyway."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
T'Pol sat at her station on the bridge studying some of the bio scans taken from the planet. Archer, Trip and Pete had returned to the surface leaving her in command. They had been gone a little over an hour.  
  
"Sub-Commander." Hoshi called from her station.  
  
"Yes, Ensign." She replied, turning to face the comm. officer.  
  
"It's Commander Tucker."  
  
"On Screen." She said, standing and walking to the centre of the Bridge. "Commander?" She asked when Trip's face appeared on the screen. "What is wrong?" She asked, noticing the blood in the side of his face.  
  
"The village was raided, the Captain..............." Trip furrowed his brow. "The Captain's gone."  
  
  
  
A/N: There you go. Sorry it took so long. Sorry it was short. I hadn't thought of any interesting plot for in between Archers Quarters and the Bridge. And it's kinda harder than I thought typing on handed..............  
  
LYL, Jen.  
  
STOP - THIS IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!  
  
What follows is - by popular demand (OK, three people): "THE TALE OF THE BROKEN BACK"  
  
My elder sister, Natasha, and I we're sitting in the lounge watching TV. My elder brother Peter (who lives in Scotland, and so isn't in Birmingham too often) came in and sat down. "Do you wanna come to pub with me and Dave tonight?" He asked. Dave is Peter's friend.  
  
"What?" Natasha asked, not looking away from the TV.  
  
"The pub." Peter repeated. "With me and Dave. And Duncan. Helen's goin' 'cus she fancies Dunc, but she doesn't wanna be the only girl."  
  
Helen is Dave's sister. She's older than me, but younger than Natasha, so she's friends' with both of us. Duncan is a friend of Peter and Dave. He lives in the same town as my brother in Scotland and comes down with him so he can see Dave and some other people who I don't know.  
  
"OK." Natasha and I replied. So we went.  
  
At 11:30pm the pub closed. But our craving for alcohol was not yet satisfied. So we all went back to Dave's flat - yey! Now you should know that when Peter gets drunk he starts talking about Russia. A lot.  
  
After a few more hours of drinking, we moved on to the balcony. This probably wasn't such a good idea in our inebriated state, but we were drunk and it did seem like a good idea at the time...............  
  
Duncan asked Pete a question about Russian Dancing. Peter can actually do this, as long as he's sober. But - despite the fact he was bladdered - he decided to give Duncan and Dave a demonstration. (Can you see where this is going????) Dave complained that he couldn't see, so Peter got up on the table and began to dance. However, he slipped backwards off the balcony. Duncan and I tried to grab his feet, and we did manage this. But we also got pulled over the balcony. Damn!  
  
But all's well now. Peter's still in hospital with a broken back. I'm sitting here with my broken wrist, and Duncan's chuffed 'cus he's got two weeks off work with a broken leg. We weren't hurt as badly as Peter because we landed on top of him.  
  
And there you go. My Saturday night. It sounds a bit like something you'd see in a Carry-On film! Hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't: then sorry. You didn't have to read it...........I warned you at the start of my story!! LYL, Jen. 


	10. Chapter Ten

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, never will be, etc etc.  
  
NOTE: I watched "Desert Crossing" yesterday and noticed that this story kinda parallels with it. Well, it wasn't intentional..............I hadn't seen the episode when I started to write this, so I hope you just don't think I'm ripping off an already existing plot. Well, to be honest, I don't care if you do - I just hope you're enjoying it! And if you're not - why are you reading???? Oh, and sorry it took so long to update.  
  
  
  
TRIPS'S WAR - Chapter Ten.  
  
  
  
Trip had returned to Enterprise and was standing in the situation room with T'Pol and Malcolm.  
  
"What exactly happened?" T'Pol asked.  
  
Trip sighed and began to explain again. "Like I already said, we landed in the village. We'd been there 'bout ten minuets or so when there was a raid. I got hit on the head and blacked out. When I woke up, the Cap'n and Pete had gone." He looked at T'Pol and raised his eyebrows. "Understand that time?"  
  
"Very clearly." She said curtly.  
  
"So what do we do?" Malcolm asked, folding his arms.  
  
T'Pol turned to face Malcolm. "I suggest that you and Commander Tucker lead an away party to retrieve the Captain."  
  
Malcolm nodded. "Who else?"  
  
"Ensign Sato." T'Pol suggested.  
  
"No." Trip said. He shook his head. "Not Hoshi."  
  
T'Pol raised her eyebrow. "She can speak their language. It seems logical to............."  
  
"Screw logic!" Trip interrupted. "She ain't goin'."  
  
"OK," Malcolm said after a few uncomfortable seconds of silence. "Then who? We can't go with just us two."  
  
"Crewman Redman has also been studying the local dialect. As Commander Tucker is set against Ensign Sato returning to the planets surface, perhaps she could take the Ensign's place?"  
  
"Travis." Trip said flatly. T'Pol and Malcolm both looked at him confused. "We'll take Travis."  
  
"Very well then." T'Pol said. "I suggest you gather the weapons and equipment you need." She said, turning away from the table. "You depart at 13.00 hours."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trip, Malcolm and Travis had landed just over a kilometre away from the village. The three - Malcolm and Travis in their Starfleet uniforms - now walked through the forest.  
  
"Remind me again why we couldn't land nearer to the village?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Because the village is within the city's scanner range." Trip explained without turning to face Malcolm or slowing down. "The scanner's range is very limited. If we'd landed too close though, it'd pick up the shuttle's thruster emissions."  
  
"Oh." Malcolm said.  
  
The three men walked in silence for a few minutes before Travis spoke. "So where'll they take the Captain?" he asked.  
  
Trip slowed and allowed Malcolm and Travis to catch up. "If he's lucky they might use him as an Caxton. But I doubt that."  
  
"A Caxton?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"A house slave." Trip informed them.  
  
"And if he's not lucky?" Travis asked.  
  
"He'll most likely be used as a Canei." Trip turned to look at his companions. "A mine worker." He told them before they could ask. He turned back and began walking again.  
  
Malcolm and Travis exchanged worried glances. Both knew about the mines, and both knew that Trip had been there when he'd first arrived on the planet. But Malcolm, being of higher rank than Travis, knew a great deal more than the helmsman.  
  
"Come on!" Trip called from ahead.  
  
"After you, Ensign." Malcolm said. Travis nodded and headed after Trip. Malcolm followed, hoping that the Captain wasn't working in the mine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The three had gotten to the village about an hour after landing on the planet. The awkward terrain didn't help their progress. They now sat in Trip's house.  
  
"It's about a three day walk to the city," Trip said as they looked over a map of the continent. "We'll leave tonight. There's a cave system two kilometres north," he pointed at the caves on the map. "We'll travel through 'em. The Sobakan's don't know they're there so we oughta be safe enough."  
  
Malcolm and Travis nodded.  
  
"There are rest-posts at intervals throughout the system. There's water and bedding. We only need to carry food and weapons." Trip continued, still looking at the map.  
  
"Right," Malcolm said. "We should probably get some rest then." He stood from the table.  
  
"If you don't mind, Sirs, I'd like to take a walk around the village." Travis said, looking from Trip to Malcolm then back at Trip.  
  
Trip nodded. "Just be careful, OK?"  
  
Travis stood from the table. "Thank you, Sir." He nodded his thanks and left  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The village wasn't like Travis had imagined it would be. It was much larger and, although the buildings were crude, it had a welcoming feel about it. Travis sat on a bench in what he assumed was some kind of market square. Empty stools ran along two of the squares sides and a row of benches - where he now sat - ran along a third side. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there when he noticed somebody sitting beside him. He turned to see a young girl with shoulder length red hair looking at him. "Hi." He said, smiling.  
  
She smiled back. "Hello." She said in perfect English. "Are you a friend of Trip's?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said. "I'm Travis." He offered his hand for her to shake. She did so silently. "What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Aisha." She said placing her hand back into her lap. "You have come to help Trip find Pete and," she stopped, trying to remember the other man's name. "Arker?"  
  
Travis nodded. "Archer." He smiled at the girl's mispronunciation of the Captain's name. "And yes we are. Malcolm and I are going with Trip tonight to the city."  
  
"Malcolm." Aisha said the name as if she were trying to remember an old acquaintance. "He came here before." She said after successfully remembering. "With a woman. Hoshi?"  
  
"Yeah, he did." Travis said. They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Are you from the same planet as Trip?" She asked. Travis nodded. "Trip say's your planet is much like ours. Except you do not have war anymore." She looked at the floor. "I wish we didn't have war."  
  
Travis placed his arm around her shoulder. At first he though she was going to pull away, but instead she snuggled up to his side. "It'll be over soon." He said reassuringly.  
  
"I have only known the war. It killed my parents and brother." She said in a saddened voice. "My Grandmamma told me about peace time before she died. But it was so long ago, I think she made bits up to make me happy."  
  
Travis noticed the girl had said 'Grandmamma' in a southern American accent. And, although he knew it was inappropriate, let out a small laugh.  
  
"What?" the girl asked, pulling away and looking up at him.  
  
"Did Trip teach you that word?" He then realised that she wouldn't know which of the words he mean. "Grandmamma?"  
  
Aisha nodded. "Why? Is it wrong?"  
  
Travis shook his head. "I was wondering if you could answer some questions for me though."  
  
Aisha nodded. "I can try."  
  
"The city. Does it have a name?"  
  
Aisha frowned as if contemplating the answer. "The city does have a name. It was called Tamesis. It was the capital of this continent. But when the Sobakan group got into power, most of them moved to this continent. They changed the name of the city because Tamesis is the name of the Peri Father God."  
  
"What did they change it too?" Travis asked.  
  
"Gursham." She said. "He is the Sobakan God of Justice." She looked away from Travis and back at the floor. "After the Sobakan's started the war, all the Sobakan's that shared the same views moved to the Eastern Continent." She looked back at Travis. "This continent." She explained after seeing the confused look on his face. "There are only three cities left now. The other's were burnt down and ruined. Gursham is their base."  
  
"Why won't the other continents help?" Travis asked.  
  
"They are too scared," she said, looking away again. "At the beginning of the war, they did help. But so many were killed, they pulled out. They hope that the Sobakan's will grow bored or be defeated before they leave this continent for the next." She placed her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands. "That's all really. I'm surprised Trip didn't tell you."  
  
Travis was about to reply when he heard his name called.  
  
"Sir." He greeted Trip as he walked out of an ally way.  
  
Trip nodded at the Ensign before turning to say something to Aisha. Travis, not being able to speak the language, waited patiently for them to finish. The girl nodded and left the square. "Come on," Trip said to him heading in the direction he'd come from. "It'll be dark soon, we best start packin'."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, so Travis would most likely know that stuff about to city and the war etc, but I though you lot might like to know, so I added that little conversation. Hehe. There's still a long way to go before this story's finished, so if you're bored of reading, tough!! I don't mean to drag it out, it's just kinda happening automatically. And constructive criticism is always welcome - just don't be too critical! LYL, Jen.  
  
PS - My cast comes off next week - joy!! 


End file.
